1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instrument reeds, and more particularly to a non-numerical system for indicating the grade of a particular reed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind instruments, particularly woodwinds, utilize one or more reeds disposed at an opening in the mouthpiece of the instrument. Single reed instruments, such as clarinets and saxophones, utilize a relatively large, single reed disposed over a single mouthpiece opening. The reed is shaped with a very thin, free edge oriented toward the mouth of the player, which vibrates or resonates due to the airflow thereover as the instrument is played. It has been found that reeds cut with different thicknesses along their free edges produce different sound qualities and require different amounts of air or “wind” from the player of the instrument. The differentiation of these reeds has developed to the point that certain numerical values are assigned to different thicknesses of reeds, with thinner, more flexible reeds having lower numbers and thicker, stiffer reeds requiring greater “wind” having higher numbers.
Reed numbers generally range between one and five in increments of one half, with the Arabic numeral being applied to the flat or lower surface of the reed (as it is installed within the mouthpiece of the musical instrument). As the number of the reed is disposed directly against the flat surface or “lay” of the mouthpiece, it is concealed from view when the reed is installed in the mouthpiece of the instrument.
Reeds are generally stored in reed holders, which are configured to hold the reed flat in order to keep it from warping as it dries after use. As in the case where the reed is installed in the mouthpiece of the instrument, the flat surface of the reed having the number thereon is held securely and directly against a flat surface in the reed holder. Unless the reed holder is transparent, the reed number cannot be viewed through the flat back surface of the holder.
Many musicians use a few different reeds during play, depending upon the particular piece of music, their musical skills, the “voice” of the instrument (e.g., alto or soprano clarinet, etc.), and perhaps other factors as well. A musician may have occasion to change reeds during a rest occurring in a musical performance, but may have only a few bars to make the change. Reeds can be damaged or become warped during play as well, requiring the musician to change the reed as soon as possible. A musician may play more than a single instrument during a performance, e.g., a baritone and an alto saxophone, with the two instruments requiring different reeds. Where a musician uses various reeds of different grades and numbers and/or different instruments, it can be confusing to pick out a given reed grade and number, particularly if the musician may not remember specifically which reed number he or she was using in a given instrument beforehand and the reed number is concealed.
The present inventor is aware of a number of different reed configurations having different patterns of grooves, composite construction of different materials, etc. Most of these different reed configurations are intended to affect the vibratory frequency or resonance of the reed in some manner, with others having various non-standard configurations providing for attachment to the mouthpiece of the musical instrument in some non-standard manner. However, the present inventor is not aware of any other reed which includes a grade marking system which is visible when the reed is installed in the mouthpiece of the instrument, or when the reed is stored within a conventional reed holder having an open end.
Thus a marking system for musical instrument reeds solving the aforementioned problems is desired.